The Story of Piper Halliwell and Justin Harper
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Do you remember the friend that Piper meets outside the manner in the episode Coyote Piper, Justin Harper. In this fic they have been friends but decide to get together in high school. And the story had Piper and Justin together instead of Piper and Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Piper and Justin

a/n: I know I probably shouldn't make up another fic when I already have several unfinished but where's the fun in that. Anyway, this is what I think would have happened if Piper had married her best friend Justin Harper when they were younger and when they had children when they were younger too. This will be in Piper's p.o.v. This chapter is based when they are teens. I own nothing. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

I was alone with Justin, I probably should have seen this coming after all we have been best friends since preschool. I don't exactly remember all of the details although it did feel good. It wasn't what I expected and we have agreed to stay together, of course it was only a matter of time before we actually became a couple.

All of this happened at least a month ago, I have done nothing but throw up for atleast two weeks now and grams was starting to get worried about me. I missed a lot of school because of a bug I thought I had. I was so wrong about that.

When I was sitting with my grandmother in the doctors' surgery grams had told me that she had never been more disappointed but what was I supposed to do the damage had already been done I was pregnant and I was only fifteen. I knew that I had to tell Justin and that I would never want anything bad to happen to my baby. So I went across the street to where Justin had lived for as long as I could remember.

I knocked nervously on the big wooden doors, it was probably the most nervous I had ever been. To my luck it was him that answered the door. I was half hoping that he would have been out or something. "Hi Piper, how are you feeling?" I could only answer his question honestly.  
>"I'm nervous. Look there is no easy way for me to tell you this so I'm just gonna come out and tell you anyway." He looked at me, he was clearly worried. "Justin I'm pregnant and your the only guy I've slept with." Now he was shocked he put his hand on my stomach and before he could kiss it a car came up the driveway. It was his parents. "You wanna come over to my place where we can talk about this my sisters' will probably be in their rooms and grams already knows." He nodded, I waved to his parents, who smiled at me. I was thinking that they probably wouldn't want me near their only son after we told them about the baby.<p>

When we got back to my place we talked and decided that we would take care of our child, but before we could do that we had a lot of people to inform of this growing little thing. I knew that I could depend on Justin. We had always been together.

Six months later and I was really uncomfortable, but my boyfriend was so sweet he had given in to my insane craving for liquorish which I have always hated. (a/n: I love the stuff so much I needed to put it in at least once.) At the same time Justin's parents had kicked him out when they found out, I knew that they wouldn't like it. They did apologise for overreacting and decided to go out and help us decorate the closet in my bedroom for a baby room.

Another three months later and I gave birth to a beautiful little girl, we called her Olivia and she has my brown eyes and Justin's nose. We have the same hair colour so we knew that she would have dark hair. We were so happy to have our little girl and we couldn't care less, even though we both just turned sixteen. And people at school kept on calling me a little slut and things much worse than that. I still loved my baby more than anything, having this with Justin was special.

One morning about a year after Olly was born I woke up to darkness, I was blinded. "Honey wake up. I can't see anything. I don't what happened. I felt around for at least one part of his body. Unable to see anything I was begining to panic. He called for my grams and she came into our bedroom and helped me downstairs while Justin got the baby. I was really worried, what if I would never be able to see again. Once again I found myself in a doctor's surgery crying. This time because I would never see my daughter grow up to become the lady she was destined to be.

One month later I was told that I was having twins. But this time I was not as hysterical. Justin was happy, and a little too excited about having twins. Guys really don't know how woman handle pregnancy. I was glad that I was craving Ice cream and not liquorish.

We did something unsuspected right after we graduated high school. We decided to get married and it was a day that I would never forget. I will never forget standing at the alter at six months pregnant, exchanging vows with the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. "Justin you have always been there for me and I know that most people would argue that we are too young for this. But I would rather marry you now in this lifetime than wait a lifetime and be with anybody else. I love you Justin Harper, I always have and I always will." The vicar told us to kiss, as we did the church hall erupted in applause and I knew that I was the luckiest girl in the world to be married to the guy I had always loved since the day we became friends.

That night Olivia stayed with Justin's parents when we were in a hotel room. It was then that we made a pact to renew our vows every ten years as not many people thought that we would make it that long, including Prue and Phoebe. That hurt me slightly.

I gave birth to the twins a couple of months later and they were both girls, their names are Rachel and Robin and Rachel is older by fifteen minutes. I was eighteen, blind and married with three kids. I guess it made me happy.

It was then that I asked my grams to help me learn how to cook again. I wanted to be a chef and it was usually difficult to cook with zero visibility. Eventually I was able to cook entire meals by my self and not burn toast by not being able to find the toaster. Justin was really proud of me for that.

a/n: That it is what i think went down. I took the inspiration for the sleeping with the best friend from the movie Juno which I haven't seen in ages and isn't on netflix so I cannot watch it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Piper Halliwell and Justin Harper

a/n: This chapter is based on season 1 of Charmed and follows the story line similarly but not exactly so try to bare with me. Charmed is my favourite television show. Even though I never started watching it until after they stopped filming it. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

Phoebe had returned to San Fransisco and some freaky things started happening since then. A guy named Jeremy who claimed to be a reporter that was doing a report on heart disease had started talking to me. But the weirdest thing was we are witches and that guy Jeremy turned out to be a warlock. Some good things have happened since then too. Like having the three of us under the same roof, it's just what grams wanted. I got a job as a chef in a reseraunt. Okay it is a bit far fetched being blind and managing to cook. The girls get their own room that Phoebe will not enter, she hates the basement, because of the woogie man

I learned to cook before I went blind, then I had the twins and decided to teach myself how to familiarise myself with different ingredients around the kitchen, and before I knew it I was cooking for friends and family alike. I came home from vanquishing the Grimlocks with my sisters and the twins came over to me. "Mom, our teacher wants to know if you can come into school and show everybody how you can cook without being able to see." I told them that I would ask my boss if I could get one morning off, to demonstrate my skills for their class.

At the school, Rachel took my arm and Robin pushed my back. Miss Howardson their teacher came up to us in heels and told them to sit down, which they did because I no longer knew where they were. "Mrs Halliwell. I have set up a wheeled oven at the front of the room. Do you need any help finding it?" I said I did and she helped find all the oven and help me find what was was what. The bell rang and there was a bustle around the classroom. I felt a tug at my dress. "Are you Rachel and Robins' Mom, 'cause they said that you are blind and that you can cook and that's not true." I was taken aback by what this young boy had just said to me. He had just said to me that my children were lyieing to everybody. When everybody was sat down I heard the clicking of Miss Howardson's shoes against the floor. "Class this is Rachel and Robin's Mom, and she is here to demonstrate how to cook when you cannot see. Yes Sophie." A little girl in the class wanted to ask a question.  
>"How long have you been blind for. And why don't you burn yourself when you cook if you cannot see the stove thingies."<br>"Well, I've been blind for nine years, since before I had the twins. And I trained myself to be able to cook using only my sense of touch, smell and sometimes taste." I was already standing behind the oven. I was nervous I had to admit, although I had cooked for a tougher crowd than a classroom full of eight year-olds. I made something that always kept the kids smiling. Chocolate chip cookies. "Before I start does anybody have any allergies that they want to tell me about." After I never got an answer I told them just to shout out any allergies they might have. Nobody was allergic to nuts or was lactose intolerant. So I baked. I never had to freeze the classroom, which was a good thing. At the end of the lesson, my twins ran up to me and hugged me hard. "That was great Mom, can we get another cookie?" Rachel asked, she had a nasty habit of pushing her luck. "No you will ruin your appetite and I gave you toffee sauce and apple bites for snack. Now give me another hug I need to go to work. Your dad is waiting for me." We quickly embraced and I left the classroom and found my way out of the school. Justin picked me up and he dropped me off at work.

I remember the couple of days that magic brought our dad back into our lives. To be honest it actually started with a party that we were invited to. It was the people who moved in across the street, into the house that Justin grew up in. The girls were invited to the party, they had fun Justin even showed them all the best places to hide. He knew them all from when we played hide and seek as kids. It turned out that they were warlocks that had come to try and steal our book of shadows out of our house. Dad comes into this because he showed up at Prue's office and she was mega pissed off at that. In the end she warmed to him and he took off again. Only he left a video tape of us as kids. I remember every word of that tape, I have to be honest it made me cry.

Another good thing that magic brought us was a new shot at having a good relationship with each other. Magic actually brought Phoebe, Prue and myself closer together, we have improved our relationship drastically and it is a change that I am willing to welcome. One time we proved how close we are and how far we had come was when Justin and I took the three kids to Hawaii for the weekend. We all had a blast. I had never smelt such exotic flowers. When I got home my sisters were putting away the groceries and they had actually said that they went the weekend alone without arguing. I was so proud of them. I was always the person who has to be the peace keeper in the family.

Although magic does take us away from our everyday lives, and sends all kinds of evil through the door at all hours of the day and night. It does have it's advantages, it gave us a new lease of life and brought us closer together. And it gave us one last chance to see our mother. We had to travel back in time to the 70's to when she was barley pregnant with Phoebe. We had to stop her from making a pact with a warlock named Nicholas who wanted our powers, all of them. It gave our lives a sense of purpose and adventure. And honestly now that magic is a part of my life I don't know what I would do without it.

a/n: Every scenario that I mentioned happened in season 1. I think you can tell which one never happened in the actual T.V series. The grimlocks were mentioned but I never went into detail about them. The part in the school was made up, and I think I mentioned the Woogie man and the one where Piper leaves Phoebe and Prue alone in the manner and they have vanquish the ghost. I also mentioned the episode where the neighbours try to kill them and when they went to the 1970's. And I vaguely mentioned the first episode.


	3. Chapter 3

The Story of Piper Halliwell and Justin Harper

a/n: This chapter is a story about the past when they were still teens. Still Piper's p.o.v, everything after the chapter 3 bit is a part of the story. All of this story is based in 2014, even the chapters when they are adults. I still like liquorish. I always have. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

This story is for my three girls

This was a time before I told Justin that I was pregnant with the twins.

He came into the bedroom, he sounded excited about something. I might not have been able to see his face but by the sound of his voice he was getting closer to hysteria by the second. "Piper my grandmother said that we can go to her house for the weekend." I smiled and kissed me. "A weekend without sisters or parents or Penny." There was only one thing I had to say about that.  
>"When do we leave?"<br>"This Friday when we get home from school. Then we have the entire weekend to party until the sun goes down on Sunday." I laughed at him and tried to get on with some homework, not an easy thing to do when you cannot see anything. "Piper, your homework can only be completed if you can see the workbook." I pushed the big book that I was attempting to answer from and gave it to him. "You do it for me then." He shoved me across the bed. I nearly blurted out that I was pregnant at that point, but I held my tongue. I think he picked up the book. "Okay I will ask you the questions, and you will answer them from what you heard in class earlier." I nodded still skeptical. "Will you be writing the answers down as well."  
>"Just answer the questions and do your homework." Thats what we done, homework and it was the only way I could do mine until I knew brail properly.<p>

When we got home from school that Friday and we were so excited about going away for the weekend with Olivia. It made me happy that at least one person in his famiily was still willing to talk to me. His parents still hated to be in the same room as me, though they spoiled Olivia rotten. It only took an hour to get to Justin's grandmothers' house. Nothing really interesting happened in the car.

We got to our destination and I automatically felt the familiar, and sometimes too ready for a hug, arms of Mrs Sara Harper. "Piper sweetheart it is great to see you again."  
>"It's great to be seen by you again Sara." Our families worked like this. "I heard the news congratulations." I shushed her as Justin had come over to give me the baby so that he could get our luggage. We walked inside, she didn't know that I was blind. "So when did you find out about the little ones?" She asked, when we sat down.<br>"About a week ago, Justin still doesn't know. I nearly blurted it out on Wednesday when he was helping me with homework." We both laughed. I heard the door opening and closing, then a crash as he dropped something. Naturally I stood up to help him, but I was not used to the layout of the house and I walked into the wall, it hurt I had to admit. I took a step back and felt the wall for the door while my other hand was on my forehead. I got outside and I realised it was pointless for me to be out there.

It was at dinner that I decided to tell him that I was pregnant. It was a meal that could have went better. I will always remember Justin placing my hand over my fork and then we started eating, Sara still had no clue that I was blind but still she managed to keep her mouth shut about my pregnancy until I said something I shouldn't have. "Justin there is something I want to tell you about."  
>"Baby is everything okay."<br>"Piper is this about the twins." I knew at that moment that I should have told him when we were alone. "Piper, baby are you pregnant?" He asked me, I got up. I was going to be sick, and I needed to find the bathroom fast. I couldn't find it. I was sick all over the dinner table.

Justin knowing how I felt when I was pregnant helped me to find the bathroom and held me as I was sick. When I was done, I cried. Justin held me as I did, I cried because I had messed my life up badly but I knew that there was nothing I could do.

The next day we went shopping. It was a shopping trip that didn't go to plan.

I was happy when I woke up the next morning. I felt as though my family was complete now that Justin knew that I was pregnant. There was only one problem that I could think of as I tapped a stick across the floor that morning. Sara still didn't realise that I was blind. And I knew that she was taking us shopping. At breakfast I kept my food in my stomach, which was a good thing.

When we were walking through the shopping mall and I hit something that must have been a persons leg because I was yelled at and had my stick taken off me. He slapped me and that's why Justin intervened. "Hay fatso, why did you just hit a blind pregnant teenager in front of her daughter and hundreds of people. Who are now staring at us." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it wasn't Justin's it was unfamiliar.

The hand was a security guard and he took us somewhere. I assume it was to an interrogation room. Justin was no longer beside me. I was completely alone and vulnerable. "Okay kid, what I want you to do is tell me exactly what happened I will let you go if it matches what your boyfriend tells us. His voice was gruff so I guess he was probably older. I just explained to him what happened. He told me to stay where I was until he came back. Where else could I go?

I stood up from the uncomfortable chair that felt like it belonged with the chairs in my maths class at school. I paced around the room and after what seemed like forever, the door opened and there was silence for a few seconds. "Piper you might want to follow us." It was a voice I had never heard before. "Us?" I asked I assumed that there was only one person standing at the door. "You cannot see can you?" Another voice commented. I shook my head. I felt my hand being placed around an arm, and I was led away. It took everything I had not to cry at that moment. It was the scariest thing I had ever been through at the time.

I was taken from the room I was in and led to a car, when the car stopped I was taken into another room. I was left standing alone. It was a while before somebody came to speak to me. "Hello young lady, I am detective Molly Burns and I will be asking you a few questions about the incident that happened earlier. Before we start you might want to take a seat." I felt the air in front of me and I found a chair, I sat in it and detective Burns started to interrogate me. "Where were you at the time in question?"  
>"I never meant to hit anybody, I am blind. And that brute started yelling at me before I could apologise to him. He took my stick and he slapped me." I started crying then, I had been holding back tears for hours and I let them out at that moment. "Am I going to be sent to prison?" I asked through tears. I was told that it depended on whether or not the man wanted to press charged on a blind pregnant seventeen your-old. She left the room. I was once again left by myself.<p>

Soon a police officer came and led me to another room. I could hear the bustling main office of the station as I was handed a bottle of water. "Piper, I believe the claims against you have been false. We checked your history and it doesn't seem like you are the kind of person that attacks random people in shopping malls. Your boyfriend called your grandmother and she is on her way." The man left me. About ten minutes later grams arrived and started to fuss over me. "Piper sweetheart are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine grams, physically anyway." Grams led me out of the police station and she took me home. By the time we got there I was starving. I had only had breakfast that morning, and for obvious reasons I was not able to tell the time, I had no idea how late it was. I was happy once again though, as Sara had taken the time to drive our luggage and Olivia back home.<p>

I was teased by Phoebe for the rest of the evening. She kept calling me jailbird and said that orange was not my colour and that prison stripes would suit me better. She was a delight that night, not.

This story always reminds me that there are people that would take advantage of people that may depend on other people or even objects. I guess that even after all the time that has been since then what happened to us that weekend is still fresh in my memory and I will never forget it.

a/n: I have received a review and I would just like to point out that Piper being blind is an impotant part of the storyline. Thanks Happy New Year. All the best for 2015!


	4. Chapter 4

The Story of Piper Halliwell and Justin Harper

a/n: Based in season 2. Still in Piper's p.o.v. Andy didn't die. I am back at college now so there will not be updates as frequently. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

This year has been interesting enough, and it started with a demon literally coming out of the wall.

I have also been trapped in a painting. Nearly assassinated, we faced the demon that killed our mother when we were little and were sent ten years into the future. So basically just another year in the lives of the Charmed Ones.

I set up a club, called P3 as in the power of three. At first I was going to lose my shirt, but business picked up quickly. Then just as everything starts to get better. BAM, I get sick and almost die. If it wasn't for our white-lighter Leo breaking the rules. I wasn't even told exactly why he did it. I know he wasn't supposed to. He was stripped of his powers because of it.

Also the new neighbour Dan had a bit of a thing for me. I had to tell him that I was married and pushed Phoebe his way. I'm her big sister it's my job to humiliate her. Justin knew that I was trying to get him off of my scent. That man can see right through me. The girls knew that I was up to something and asked me about it. It was one of those moments that every parent dreads.

The funniest thing that happened to us this year has to be the genie. he was such a laugh. He was left in his bottle on the front porch and I was the one who found it trying to get the girls out of the house. I tripped over it... Leo told us that genies are tricksters. He was right, this genie tricked me into wishing that I could see. He took the sight of a warlock that could breathe fire. And Prue who was engaged to Andy at the time, into wishing that it would be 'Just like the first time' when it came to dating. It turned back her personal clock, to when she was seventeen. She didn't even recognise her nieces. Phoebe accidentally wished that she had more powers. Which he took from the same warlock. So I was thrown completely off my game game, Prue was a powerless teenager and thanks to Phoebe and myself. We had an angry fire-breathing dragon-warlock after us. Brilliant right. The weirdest thing about it is the fact that it wasn't us that saved the day. It was the girls who had previously shown no signs of having any powers. Anyway Prue died and I was just staring at my girls especially the twins. They were more adorable than I could imagine. Moving on, The girls used their own power of three to vanquish the dragon demon. Then reversed it so that we never made the wishes. So yeah I went blind again. My husband was not as supportive as you would think. The warlock got his powers back and Prue lets just say she got her adulthood back. This was the good news, the bad news was the warlock had killed her. The girls reversed time with a cleverly written spell and brought back their aunt. I was so proud of them. Of course I told them not to go up against demons warlocks or genies again. It was not a lecture that I thought I would be giving my children. But it needed to be said.

We even stopped an apocalypse. Without the help of little girls. That was an interesting day.

This year has certainly been interesting. Next year will hopefully be even better. Not likely, me and Justin have our high school reunion next year. Then our ten year anniversary and then the twins turn ten and Prudence marries her high school sweetheart.

a/n: Hey, season two of charmed, my way, in a nutshell. Please do not ask the obvious questions. I like the genie episode. The way he eats that butter makes me laugh. I'm going to leave this the only way I know how. Short and sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

The story of Piper Halliwell and Justin Harper

a/n: This is the story of Piper and Justin's wedding day. They are eighteen and have not long graduated high school.

Chapter five

It was the night before Justin and I were getting married. We were sitting at a table in a some posh resteraunt in town. It was our rehearsal dinner. The night was pretty good. Justin and myself sat side by side as we ate. After the main course, I heard scraping on the floor and the sound of a spoon hitting glass. "Can I have your attention please!" Came the voice of my soon-to-be husband. "I would like to propose a toast to the most beautiful blind pregnant woman in this room. to my future wife and the mother of my children. Piper by this time tomorrow we will be wed and there is nothing that gives me great pleasure than to say that I love you." The room eprupted in applause and it was a very happy atmosphere. That night I stayed at home and Justin went to live in his parents house. I had Olivia that night.

The next morning I woke and I was excited but nervous at the same time. It was my wedding day, in a few hours time I was going to be Mrs. Justin Harper. Only I had been told that it was a tradition for the women to keep their names. So I woke up to giggling two-year old. She cuddled into me before I picked her up and got out of bed. Grams had run me a hot bath and I could tell that she was upset with me for getting pregnant twice as a teenager and marrying the first guy that asked. "Grams I'm sorry that I'm such a disappointment to you." I said as she helped me wash my hair. It was frustrating not being able to do this by myself any more but I don't really have much of a choice, even now well into adulthood I cannot wash my own hair.

After my bath I had some breakfast. I remember having oatmeal with fruit salad and some yoghurt washed down with a glass of orange juice. I started getting ready. It was really awkward getting dressed while six months pregnant and blind. Eventually with a lot of help from Grams and Prue I managed to get my dress on. I was nervous, and I wasn't big on hiding it either. "Grams?" I asked. "Does every woman feel nervous on her wedding day?" She told me that it was perfectly normal and that all women do. It never made the feeling go away. Finally it was time to leave for the church.

I was getting some finishing touches done to my hair and make-up, when I put my hand on my stomach. During my last pregnancy I was able to see my bump grow. This time I couldn't see anything. I wanted nothing more than to see how big I had gotten. I knew that I was big, you couldn't be six months pregnant with twins and not be. I just needed to see it.

I heard the wedding march and Grams led me out of the room we were standing in and into another where the wedding march was being played. I could imagine my best friend in the whole world standing there looking at me in my wedding gown and smiling his charming smile that hadn't changed a bit since pre school. Someone took my arm and Grams let go of me. It was Justin I later discovered. He held me in his arm and at this point, I no longer felt nervous I knew that I had made the right decision by agreeing to marry him. "Ladies and gentlemen we have gathered here today to witness the joining of Justin Harper and Piper Halliwell in holy matremony. If anybody has a reason for them not be married speak now or forever hold there peace." There was a silence around the room. That was a very good sign. The vicar continued. "Can the ring bearer please present the rings." I felt a metal ring being placed into my hand. "Justin you may now recite your vows to Piper."  
>"Piper you are the mother of my children. We are young and still have the rest of our lives a head of us and I know that we can spend our lives together with our children. I will always love and respect you and I will cherish you as my wife, and my solemate. I know that as your husband, you feel the same way about me." I was nearly in tears at the beauty of what he had said. "Piper you may now recite your vows to Justin." The vicar continued.<br>"Justin you have always been there for me and I know that most people would argue that we are too young for this. But I would rather marry you now in this lifetime than wait a lifetime and be with anybody else. I love you Justin Harper, I always have and I always will."  
>"You may now exchange rings." Justin took my hand in his and placed a ring on my finger. I did the same to him. "With the rings as a symbol of everlasting love. With the power invested in me. You may now kiss the bride." We joined in a kiss more passionate and more dignified than any other kiss we had shared.<p>

At the meal the speeches were beautiful, but none of the words said by Justin's older cousin Mark could have bet Justin's vows, I will never forget the words he had said to me that day. The reception was fantastic. I remember dancing with Justin to the song _Nothing's going to change my love for you. _I remember cutting the cake, it tasted delicious. I will never see what it looked like. Soon the party was over and the guests left. All that was left to do was go to the hotel we had booked for the night.

When we were in the hotel's honeymoon suite we lay on the bed talking to one another. "Piper, I meant what I said at that alter earlier today. You are my solemate and I have known that since the moment that I layed my eyes on you-"  
>"Let me stop you there" I said to him. "I have an idea. Why don't we renew our vows every ten years from this day until we are dead in our graves in one hundred years from now?"<br>"I think that it is a great idea. Other than the living until we are one hundred and eighteen years old." He kissed me then and we were not about to break it.

We got back from the honeymoon suite the next day and told my grams the plan we had for our ten year anniversary. She loved it and thought that it makes sense to do that as we were so young. Prudence only said that it was possible if we actually made it as far the next ten years.

We did and we have shared many more decades of love than anybody thought we would.

a/n: I needed to tell the story of at least one wedding. So I decided on Piper and Justin's as the story is about them. The song I choose for the first dance was the one my mum and step-dad had at their wedding and I think that it is perfect as a first dance, it suits both couples perfectly too. Even though both Piper and Justin are just characters from Charmed.


End file.
